


Dilema

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Mpreg, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Seamus cheating on Fred with their boss, should he tell Fred?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilema

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Harry always knew that Seamus had a thing for black men; he had after all shared a room with Seamus and Dean for seven years, but he hadn’t expected to find Seamus being fucked over a desk by their boss Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry had only come to deliver a report to Kingsley but had found the door half open and Kingsley pounding voraciously inside Seamus’s arse, “Oh damn baby, fuck me!” moaned the Irish man loudly “You like my big black dick baby?” grunted Kingsley “Like how it fucks you so deep?” “That’s it baby, ugh! Need you deeper!” responded Seamus desperately “Oh shit! So good...ugh...ugh...you fuck me so good baby!”  
Harry didn’t know what to do, should he turn away now and pretend like he hadn’t seen them? But he knew for a fact that Seamus was in a serious relationship with Fred Weasley, they’d been dating for almost three years, should he say something? Harry had always thought the two pranksters were well suited and seemed so happy together, surely Seamus wouldn’t risk throwing all they had away for a meaningless shag with the boss? Harry decided to say nothing he wasn't going to risk ruining Fred and Seamus's relationship for what was most probably as mistake.

~*~ Nine Months later ~*~  
The shag hadn’t been so meaningless after all. Harry picked up a copy of The Daily Prophet, on the front cover was a huge announcement declaring that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Seamus Finnegan had had their baby late last night and it was a baby boy. Harry looked angrily at the picture of the happy couple, particularly the tired but smiling Seamus holding their baby. Harry knew he should be happy for his friend but Fred was his friend too and Fred was the one whose heart had been broken, he flung the paper in to the fireplace before apparating to Fred’s to comfort his friend.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave review and kudos :)


End file.
